No Longer a Black
by mrsremusjohnlupin
Summary: He was an only child, the only heir to the Black family. Regulus Black when Sirius leaves home his Fifth Year.


The sound of the front door slamming caused Regulus to stumble back from his closed bedroom door and fall onto his bed. On instinct, his hands went to his face, where he rubbed his eyes when the prickling began.

He had known that Sirius's move was coming; he had known since the moment his older brother was sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius and his parents had fought before, but now Sirius was taking action; instead of the reoccurring arguments that broke out over dinner. He had packed his bags and walked out the door, no doubt going to one of his filthy friend's houses.

A sigh escaped the Third Year as he listened to pounding coming from downstairs. His mother was most likely on a rampage, cursing and stomping around to relieve her distress. Then he heard a loud boom and he jerked up in his bed, flying out his door and rushing downstairs. He watched as his mother opened a door and stepped out, looking smug.

"What would you like for dinner? Kreacher!"

"I'm not hungry," he watched as she nodded and he forced a small smile.

"Why don't you invite over one of your friends? How about that young Lestrange boy you speak so highly of? Rabastan is a good influence on you."

He knew there was not much choice in the matter. If it was going to make his mother happy, then he would do it. It was also a fact that if he did not decide on someone she would be quick to send for Bellatrix. As much as he loved and admired his cousin, he had only seen her yesterday. There was only so much he could take of her.

Nodding, he felt the loving caress of Walburga and smiled as her hand ran through his hair. "You're such a good son," she said and he heard the slight venom she seemed to reserve only for her eldest son; the one who had just left the house. She was gone then, leaving him to his own devises.

He waited until he was sure she was not going to come back before slipping into the room where she had been. The Black family tapestry was covering the wall across from him. He shut the door behind him before continuing. The newest addition was clear the moment his eyes saw the wall. The place next to his, where his brother had been that morning, had been blasted off; nothing but dark soot.

Regulus glided over to it, placing his hand on the wall. He closed his eyes, knowing what this meant. Sirius was no longer a part of their family; no longer his brother. He was an only child, the only heir to the Black family.

His eyes opened then, and fell upon where he was on the wall. Everything was up to him now.

The hand that still lingered on the wall finally dropped. "Goodbye Sirius," he whispered, knowing he had to make peace with it. He felt as if the world had been placed upon his shoulders then. He had to act as though his brother never existed. The nights he had been comforted by this brother as he woke up screaming from the nightmares never happened. When Sirius brought him food after he had gotten in trouble for ruining his mother's favorite dress never happened. He wiped him from his memory and turned, squaring his shoulders.

Before he reached the door, however, it opened. Kreacher poked his head in and looked up at him. Regulus smiled, knowing that no matter how tough things got, his faithful house elf would always be there.

"Would you like something to eat, Master?" he spoke with adoration in his voice and eyes.

"No, no," he walked past and patted the top of his head. "I need to write a letter to Rabastan. But maybe later," was all that was said before he left that room, knowing that he would not go back there for a long while.

However when he got into his room with parchment under him and his quill dripping with ink, it was not Rabastan whose name he wrote at the top of the paper. He knew that if his parents ever found out, that they would disapprove. But he also knew they never would. It needed to be done, and he knew that he was the only one who would do it.

_Sirius,_

_You are no longer a Black._

_R.A.B._

Regulus knew that Sirius would know what he meant. _Exactly_ what he meant. He folded it up and placed it into an envelope, calling to his owl from outside. The bird swooped and landed on the windowsill so he tied the letter to its leg and then nodded.

"Find him Caprica," he watched until she disappeared into the night.

---

This was strange for me to write... I never really 'get' Slytherins.

However I wanted to challenge myself. It is what makes us all better writers after all. [x

Of course this story would lack corrections if it were not for **Liz** (_Enlighten_) the "Covenant" Queen. ;D

Now... I choose YOU! To write a fic with a character that you do not have a feel for. If/when you do, please send the link my way. I will R & R.

If you have done it already, send me that story. [x


End file.
